A lens disposed at an outermost position in a lens assembly, which is included in a camera module, is exposed to an external environment. Particularly, when a camera module is mounted on a vehicle, an optical characteristic of the camera module may be degraded due to rain, fog, light reflection, dust, and the like, or a field of view of the camera module may be insufficiently secured.
Accordingly, there has been an attempt to coat a lens of a camera module with a water-repellent coating layer. When water-repellent coating is performed on a camera module, water droplets on a lens flow down, and thus an optical characteristic and a field of view of the camera module can be secured.
However, even when with a water-repellent coating, fine droplets cannot flow down in a foggy situation and are thus formed on a lens. As a result, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure a field of view of a camera module in a foggy situation.